


You will be mine

by dystini



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Child Neglect, F/M, Kidnap as courtship, Kidnapping, Stockholm Syndrome, Threats of Violence, tied up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dystini/pseuds/dystini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili is kidnapped by an obsessed dwarven lass and her brother.  If he does not escape or is not rescued within a fortnight they will be wed.  </p><p>Kidnapping, Stockholm Syndrome, Angst, Threats of Violence/small bits of actual violence (not bloody), Child Neglect in the past of the kidnapper/tragic backstory, Kidnap as courtship</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kili noticed her sometimes, lurking in dark corners when he was in public places. Watching him, always watching him. It was creepy. He’d spoken to her once, asked her name. She mumbled “Tisi” before running off. That confirmed his thoughts that she was just a shy ugly lass with a crush and not a threat. He didn’t bother thinking about her. After all, he was a hero and a prince, safe within the mountain, destined for greatness. So he was not expecting it and certainly not on his guard when something crashed into the back of his head, knocking him out.

He regained consciousness, with a throbbing headache, to find himself in a darkened room, tied securely to a chair. He surveyed the room, trying to figure out where he was. Stone walls and floor, rough and unfinished. He couldn’t see much else, just darker shadows within shadows that suggested other furniture besides the chair he was tied to. He became aware of movement in one corner, perhaps a whisper of a voice. He focused, watching the shadows and the whispers grew louder and a shape became clearer. He couldn’t understand the words but soon recognized the shape. It was the lass who watched him.

He wracked his brain until he remembered her name. “Tisi?” he asked.

“I knew it. I knew you knew my name. You’ve been thinking about me, haven’t you? Just as I’ve been thinking of you. You love me like I love you. It’s just like the stories. We’re meant for each other. I’ll always take care of you and help you and fix your meals and clean your clothes and you’ll love me and cherish me and make me a princess and I’ll bear your babies and nothing ever bad will happen to me again…” she went on like this for quite sometime, not giving him a chance to speak. Not that he could speak once the meaning of her words sunk in. His eyes widened as he caught the words “stay” and “fortnight.”

He interrupted her. “What do you mean by staying a fortnight?” he asked.

She looked at him in surprise. “The old laws, you know. I’ve captured you and if I can keep you a fortnight we’ll be married. Certainly you’ve heard of it.” She continued. “Don’t worry, my brother Nisin and I have planned it all out and we’ve stockpiled food and supplies. Besides no one knows where we live anyway. We’re not important dwarves, not like we will be once you and I are wed.

He stared at her in shock. He vaguely remembered a lesson with Balin about the old ways. He thought hard, trying to bring the memory back, a difficult task since he’d barely paid attention in the first place. Capture as courtship he thought it was called. It hadn’t been used since before Erebor had fallen and was rare even then. The lass was not in her right mind if she thought this would work. His uncle would tear the mountain apart to find him. Besides, he could probably escape on his own. Maybe even charm her into releasing him.

In his gentlest, kindest voice he said, “Tisi, lass, come here where I can see you.” She crept out of the shadows and he got a good look at her. She was small for a dwarf, even a for a female. She was unkempt, no braids in her hair, her clothing ragged, face smeared with dirt. He got a whiff of her as she got closer and had to stifle a disgusted face. She also seemed to have only a passing acquaintance with bathing. 

He thought he’d try reasoning with her first. “Lass, I’m sorry but I don’t love you. I don’t even know you. You don’t know me either so you can’t love me. Just let me go and we’ll just call this a misunderstanding and forget about it.”

“Let you go? I can’t do that. And you do love me just like I love you. You just don’t know it yet. That’s what courtship is for. That’s why you’re here. So we can get to know each other before we wed.” she told him.

He tried a different path. “Maybe you’re right, maybe I just don’t know I love you. But we can get to know each other without you holding me here. You need to meet my family, my brother and my mother. You can come to dinner with us.”

“That does sound nice, meeting your family. Do you think they’ll like me?” she asked.

“Of course they will. I’m sure you’re a very nice lass. They’ll be happy to make you a part of the family.” he answered. It looked like his plan was working. “Untie me and I’ll take you to meet them right now.” he added. She crept closer, reaching for the ropes. 

A voice barked from the shadows. “Tisi, don’t. He’s trying to trick you.” Her brother strode out from the shadows, a big hulking brute who appeared to have more brawn than brains. She scuttled back. “He wouldn’t trick me, Nisin. He loves me. He said so.” she told her brother.

Nisin knelt next to his sister, putting an arm around her shoulders. “Go make dinner, Tisi. I need to talk to your intended.” 

“Alright.” she said, hugging her brother lightly before running off.

Nisin stood and looked Kili directly in the eyes. “My sister is obsessed with you. You probably think she’s touched in the head and you might be right.” He looked away. “I raised her the best I could after our parents were killed.” His eyes returned to Kili’s. “I’ll do anything to make her happy. She wants you. She’s heard all the old stories about capture-courtship and believes them. So here you are.” His eyes narrowed. “You’ll stay here the fortnight and you’ll wed her and make her a princess. You’ll give her everything she wants. You’ll make her happy. Or I know places where they’ll never find your body.” he threatened. “Understand?”

“Aye. I understand.” responded Kili. “But you have to know that my uncle will tear this mountain apart to find me.”

“No, he won’t.”

\----------------------

Flashback

“Where is Kili? He should have been here by now.” asked Thorin.

“I don’t know, Uncle. When I left our rooms, he said he’d meet me here and that he’d just needed a few more minutes to get ready.” said Fili.

Thorin sighed. “Go back and see what’s holding him up. I thought we’d gotten past this being late for things stage.”

Fili turned to leave when a dwarf stepped up and called “Wait. I know where he is.”

“Who are you and where is he?” Thorin asked.

“I am Nisin. In accordance with the old laws, my sister Tisi has taken Kili for courtship.”

“What? That’s nonsense. Take me to my nephew this instant.” Thorin thundered.

“Wait.” said Balin. Thorin looked at him. “I’m afraid it isn’t nonsense. The law is still valid, even if it hasn’t been used in a very long time.” Balin continued.

Thorin stared at him incredulously. “Kili is a Prince. He cannot be forced into wedding. This is preposterous.”

“The old laws made no distinctions for Princes. This is legal. And you cannot force the lad or his sister to release Kili. You can’t punish them at all.” Balin informed him.

Thorin rubbed a hand over his face. “Is there anything we can do?” he asked.

“I don’t know. I need to research the law.” answered Balin.

Thorin turned to address Nisin only to find that the dwarf had left. He inquired around but no one seemed to know anything about the dwarf or his sister.

\--------------

“So, no, he won’t be looking for you.” Nisin told Kili.

“I remember there being something about rescue in the old laws.” Kili countered.

“Aye, it is allowed for your family to try to rescue you. Only your closest family, your mother and brother, not your uncle. I‘m sure Balin will find that out soon.” Nisin replied.

“Fine, then Fili will rescue me.” Kili insisted.

“All by himself? I think not. Besides, no one knows where we live.” Nisin said. “And I have taken care to hide and fortify our living space. You will not be rescued.”

Kili slumped, feeling defeated. Tisi returned with bowls of stew. Handing one to her brother she approached Kili and began to try to feed him. Her scent made his stomach churn and he simply couldn’t eat with her so close. He looked at Nisin. “I swear on my honor that I will not try to escape this night. Please untie me so I may feed myself.”

Nisin looked at him for a moment and then nodded, setting his bowl aside to release Kili’s arms. He returned to his bowl, keeping his eyes on Kili. Kili shook out his arms, trying to get feeling back into them. He took the bowl from Tisi, who looked upset. Glancing at Nisin, who raised an eyebrow at him, he summoned a small smile for Tisi. “I’ve not been fed by anyone since I was small. I’m much more comfortable feeding myself. Besides, you should eat as well.”

Tisi smiled back and went to get her own bowl. They ate in silence. The stew was not good, but was not bad, either. Kili could only pronounce it bland but probably nourishing. While he ate, he tried to think of a tactful way to ask Tisi to bathe. They finished eating and Tisi collected the bowls and left the room.

Once she was gone, Kili spoke to Nisin. “I don’t mean to be rude but can you tell your sister to bathe?”

“Why? It’s not bathing day.” asked Nisin.

“Bathing day? How often do you bathe?” Kili asked.

“Once a week or so.” Nisin answered, puzzled by the questions.

Kili sighed. “Most dwarves bath daily when they can. And honestly, your sister’s stench turns my stomach. And when was the last time she combed her hair?”

Nisin bristled. “We’re not nobility or all fancy like that.”

“Even those who aren’t nobility bathe a couple of times a week, at least. And they comb their hair daily. Besides, if you’re expecting me to want to wed your sister, I’ve got to be able to stand to be near her, right? As she is now, I don’t want be close to her. And if I wed her, she’ll be nobility. She should start getting used to our customs.” Kili tried to reason with him.

“Aye, you’ve got a point there. All right I’ll talk to her.” Nisin conceded. A few minutes later Tisi returned. He told her to go bathe and wash her hair, telling her it was a noble custom to do it daily and she’d better start doing it too. She obeyed. 

The dwarves waited in silence for her to return. Kili was thinking about his predicament. He realized that he could not count on rescue and needed to escape on his own. The problem was that Nisin was very watchful. Kili would have to get the dwarf to relax his guard. The only way Kili could think to accomplish this was to appear to go along with their plans. He would have to woo the lass, make it seem like he was falling for her. Once she was clean, it would be easier. The last time he’d been near a dwarf that smelled that bad had been on the quest, when baths were hard to come by.

Tisi returned and sat on the floor, trying to drag a comb through her hair. Kili watched her, wincing as she yanked and pulled on the tangles. Finally not able to take it anymore, he said. “Tisi, come here and let me do that for you.” She grinned at him and came to sit in front of him. Slowly and carefully he worked the comb through her hair, untangling it until it flowed in soft waves down her back. “May I braid it?” he asked her. She nodded happily and ran to get some leather thongs to tie off the ends. He braided her hair in a simple style, pulling it off of her face and out of her way. Once finished he turned her so he could look at her face.

“How does it look?” she asked, smiling shyly at him. “You’re very pretty.” Kili told her and to his surprise he wasn’t lying. Clean and with her hair neatly styled, she was pretty.

Nisin grunted. “Aye, you look nice. Now go to bed.” She ran off, happily humming to herself.

Nisin went to Kili and released him from the chair, leaving his ankles tied together. There was enough slack for him to shuffle along. Kili was escorted to the bathroom and back. He watched as Nisin set up two bedrolls. “Either you allow me to tie your wrists or I knock you out again. I can’t trust your word while I’m asleep.” Nisin said. Kili agreed to be tied, not knowing what damage another knock to the head might do. The other dwarf helped Kili into the bedroll, tying another rope to the ones on his wrists and leaving it laying on the floor. Nisin readied himself to sleep and lay down, tying the end of the trailing rope to his wrist. He would wake instantly if Kili moved too far away from him, thus allowing him to sleep while preventing Kili from escaping.

Kili lay awake for some time. He tried and tried to figure some way out of this mess. Nisin, for all his brutish appearance, was quite intelligent and seemed to have thought of everything. He was utterly devoted to his sister and seemed determined to do anything within his power to make her happy, although Kili did not doubt the dwarf’s threat to kill him if he was too uncooperative. And Tisi, she was confusing. She seemed so innocent and sweet, childlike almost. Kili wasn’t sure if she was mentally disabled or just uneducated. Certainly she was delusional, as was Nisin, for thinking this would work. And even if he couldn’t rescue his nephew, his uncle would figure out some way to negate the law so that Kili wouldn’t have to wed the lass once the fortnight was over. Still, Kili’s best bet was to try to escape on his own.

He still couldn’t think of a better plan than the one he’d thought of earlier. He would have to cooperate. Perhaps Nisin would have to leave at times and then Kili could try to convince the lass to untie him. Could he convince Nisin he wouldn’t escape? Kili rather doubted it but he’d give it a try. He’d have to be docile, obedient, manageable. Kili groaned quietly. None of those were traits of his. In fact, he found them difficult to achieve. He’d have to do it. Quite possibly his life depended on it. Still, Tisi was a better bet. He would woo her. The combing and braiding of her hair tonight was a good start. He’d try to do that every day. Perhaps he could also teach her too cook better. Kili wasn’t the greatest cook but he could at least produce meals that had some flavor.

He thought some more about wooing activities. He didn’t have his fiddle so playing was out. He wasn’t that great of a singer but he could try anyway. He could tell her stories. No, stories was what got him into this mess. No stories. He could make beads for her hair. No, he didn’t have access to a forge and he was sure Nisin would not allow him a knife so he would carve them from wood. He cursed his decision to not braid his hair. If he had braids he could give her beads from his own hair. Wait, he could teach her to braid his hair. She needed to learn to braid her own hair and it was always easier to learn on someone else’s hair.

What else was there? Poetry. He grimaced. He didn’t know any poetry and wouldn’t even know where to start making up his own. Where was Ori when he needed him? Well, if he got desperate enough, he’d try it. Jewelry was a popular gift but again, no forge or knife to whittle with. But if he could get some yarn or something like it he could braid jewelry. And teach her how. Teaching her again. Something clicked in his brain. Teaching. She didn’t seem to know a lot of things that she should know. He could try to teach her and maybe in the course of educating her he could make her understand how wrong it was to hold him against his will. He only had a fortnight and Nisin would likely interfere sometimes but he’d try. He had to try something. He drifted off to sleep, satisfied that he had a plan.

\---------------

Meanwhile, in Thorin’s private chambers….

“What do you mean there’s nothing I can do?” roared Thorin.

“He can be rescued but only by immediate family. In this case, his mother and brother. You’re his uncle, not immediate family.” answered Balin.

“I’m the nearest thing to a father the lad has and I’m king. Surely there is something I can do.” said Thorin.

“You’re still not his actual father and as king, you can abolish the law. But that will only prevent it from happening in the future. It doesn’t affect captures already in progress.” Balin told him.

There was a knock on the door, followed by Fili stepping into the room. Both dwarves turned to look at him.

“Nothing. I found nothing. I questioned everyone I could find. Some remember Nisin. He helps in the forges sometimes or does menial labor. And no one knows anything about Tisi. No one knows anyone by that name and we don’t even know what she looks like so I couldn’t describe her. None have any idea where they live.” Fili reported.

Thorin sighed. “Balin just informed me that there is nothing I can do, as either his uncle or as king. You and your mother could rescue him but how can you do that if we don’t know where he is.”

Fili slumped dejectedly into a chair.

“Kili must rescue himself unless we get more information. I will set Nori to watch for this Nisin and see if he can find where Kili is being held.” said Thorin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify, Tisi is NOT mentally disabled. Uneducated, naive, idealistic, definitely. Possibly immature and delusional,
> 
> I am also undecided as to how this will end. I have ideas for a rescue/escape or he stays and weds her. For the former there is also the possibility of a normal courtship and/or just friendship. You tell me which you want.


	2. Chapter 2

Kili woke in the morning stiff and sore. He’d been unable to move much during the night for fear of tugging on the rope connecting him to Nisin and waking the other dwarf. Nisin saw that he was awake and took him to the bathroom, untying his hands before allowing him to tend to business. His hands were left free as they ate breakfast, a very bland porridge. Afterwards he asked for a comb so he could deal with his hair. This was allowed, although Nisin watched him closely. When Tisi returned from cleaning up breakfast he asked her to help him. Handing her the comb he sat on the floor while she knelt behind him. She dragged the comb through his hair and he yelped as it caught on a tangle. He talked her through gently picking the tangle apart. Before long his hair was tangle free and he began the lessons on braiding.

She was thrilled to learn and picked it up quickly, putting braids all over his head, taking them out and doing it all over again. He endured this since it seemed to make her happy and even Nisin smiled, seeing the pleasure on her face. Finally, Kili directed her to create a few simple braids in his hair and offered to take care of her hair. They switched spots and he redid the braids of the night before. He asked about yarn and she found some scraps and some strips of fabric. He quickly braided up a bracelet for her and spent the rest of the morning teaching her more braids using the materials at hand. He interspersed the lessons with stories of the history and meaning of braids in their culture, beginning his attempt to educate her.

They stopped so she could make lunch and Kili found himself alone with Nisin. He looked at the other dwarf. “Why didn’t she know any of that? It‘s one of the first things a dwarfling is taught.” he asked.

Nisin scowled. “I was too busy trying to make money to support us to teach her.” he growled.

Kili could see that the dwarf was getting angry but his curiosity got the better of him and he asked. “Why didn’t your mother teach her?”

“Because she was dead.” Nisin hissed. “She and my father were killed by orcs when Tisi was barely more than a toddler.”

Kili recklessly continued his questions. “What about your extended family? Surely there were others to care for her besides you.”

Nisin snorted. “Them.” he said scornfully. “Aye, my father’s family took us in, giving us their scraps and expecting us to be grateful. Aye, they took care of us, if you call rags to wear and barely enough food to survive, caring. As soon as she was old enough to be left on her own I took what jobs I could to make a little money to get us warm clothes and a little more food to eat. I did not have time to teach her and our relatives did not bother.”

“That’s not right. Dwarflings are a treasure, to be cared for and raised well.” Kili protested.

“Perhaps in your world. Not in ours.” Nisin snapped. At that moment Tisi entered the room with their lunch and Kili dropped the subject. The three ate in silence. 

Once Tisi left to clean up the meal, Kili turned to Nisin. “Would you mind if started teaching her?” he asked.

Nisin looked at him suspiciously. “Why? What in it for you?” he asked.

“If she is to be a proper wife and princess for me she’ll need to be educated. I can’t teach her everything in a fortnight but I can get her started.” Kili replied. “And, to be honest, I’m appalled at her lack of education. Those relatives of yours…”Kili grimaced. “I can’t even think of words to express how I feel about their treatment of the two of you.”

Nisin looked surprised at his vehemence. “Aye, you can teach her.”

When Tisi returned Kili sent her off for things to write with and on and began her lessons. He discovered that she was completely illiterate, unable to write or read even her own name. He started with teaching her the runes of Cirth and the sounds that went with each. This took most of the afternoon as there were sixty runes but by the time they stopped for dinner she could write her own name, as well as Kili’s and her brother’s and many other simple words. After they ate they continued and by bedtime she could read and write simple sentences. As he lay in the bedroll, wrists once again tied and attached to Nisin, he marveled at how quickly she learned, deciding that she was simply uneducated and naïve, not mentally disabled. He thought about what he would teach her the next day. He liked teaching her, he discovered to his surprise. She was an eager student, soaking in everything he taught her.

\----------------

Nori reported in to his king. Unfortunately there was nothing to report. He’d not found the dwarf, Nisin nor found out much more than Fili had He had found a few dwarves that remembered seeing a lass with Nisin but they couldn’t really describe her. The brother and sister had just appeared, several months after the call to return to Erebor went out, trailing after a caravan but not really with it. Nisin found work where he could, assisting in the forges sometimes, making just enough for them to survive. And that was all even a dwarf with Nori’s considerable skills could find out.

\---------------------

The next morning, after breakfast, Kili announced that they all needed baths. When Nisin objected, Kili reminded him of the discussion the first day and added that as the brother of a princess he would also be expected to be clean. Nisin went first, but not before tying Kili to the chair and warning his sister not to release him no matter what Kili said to her. Kili behaved, quizzing her on the lessons of the day before while they waited. When Nisin returned, Kili was next, followed by Tisi. Much to the males’ surprise Tisi insisted on combing and braiding both her brother’s and Kili’s hair before asking Kili to do hers.

“If we are to become part of the nobility we must learn to groom ourselves properly.” she told Nisin as Kili watched, amused. They moved on to the lessons for the day. Kili had decided on history lessons and asked Tisi to tell him about the stories she already knew. Most of them were about the old ways and laws, most of which were no longer valid. He asked how she learned the stories.

“Oh, we were allowed to listen when there were feasts and celebrations as long as we stayed out of the way and weren’t seen. It was wonderful, seeing everyone in their fancy clothes and the tables heaped with food. We got to eat the scraps afterwards and I didn’t mind not attending. We didn’t have any fancy clothes so we would have looked odd with everyone else if we’d have been allowed to go.” she told him.

Kili closed his eyes and gritted his teeth in anger. Those…he couldn’t call them dwarves, not the way they treated these two….those beings that were supposed to care for them. How dare they treat dwarflings that way. And poor Tisi didn’t think there was anything wrong with it. He supposed she never knew that it should have been different, better. He wanted to make things better for her. See her treated the way she deserved to be treated, like a Princess. Whoa, stop right there. He was forgetting his situation here. She and her brother were keeping him against his will he reminded himself. Yes, they deserved better but he didn’t need to wed her to make it happen.

He was startled out of his thoughts by Tisi nudging his arm. “What is the lesson for today, Kili?” she asked. 

He pulled himself together, resolving to examine his thoughts and feeling later and got on with the lessons. He told her stories, starting with stories he’d been told as a child of dwarven history and culture, moving on to tales of growing up both the hardships and the joys and of the mischief he got into with his brother. Even Nisin was fascinated and listened closely. As Kili went on, the stories became more difficult to tell as he thought of his brother and mother and even his uncle and how much he missed them and how worried they must be. He broke off in the middle of a story about Fili, choking back tears at the thought of how frantic his brother must be, not knowing if he, Kili, was alright. He turned away, putting his hands over his face.

“What’s wrong, Kili?” Tisi asked, looking concerned.

“Fili, my brother. He’s got to be so worried and upset. We’ve never been apart this long. And my mother….not knowing if I’m…” he trailed off. Tisi tried to hug him but he shook her off. “Leave me alone.” he cried as he got up and went to his bedroll, curling up upon it, facing away from them.

Tisi looked helplessly at her brother, who just shrugged. He didn’t know what to do either. “Maybe you could send them a letter. Nisin could deliver it.” she suggested.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” protested Nisin.

“Could I? Please?” begged Kili. “I promise I won’t write anything you don’t want me to. You can read it and make sure. I just want to let them know I’m alright.” Tisi added her pleas and Nisin gave in. He could not resist his sister. Kili wrote the note, telling his family that he was safe and unharmed and in no immediate danger. Nisin took and read it, grunting in approval. He apologetically tied Kili up and then left, planning to give the note to the first member of the company he found.

After her brother left, Tisi tried talking to Kili but he ignored her, laying face down on his bedroll, face buried in his arms. He tried to sort through his conflicted emotions. He was the victim here. Held against his will. Soon to be forced to wed a lass he barely knew and didn’t love, who was uneducated and nearly feral, although rather sweet and innocent. No! He dragged his thoughts back into line. His family didn’t know where he was, couldn’t help him. Even if they discovered where he was, his mother, although she could be scary, wasn’t a warrior and as good as Fili was, Nisin was much larger than his brother. Kili didn’t know how skilled he was but his size alone would make it an even fight, at least. And really all Nisin had to do was hold a knife to Kili’s throat and the fight would go out of Fili. 

And he couldn’t discount Tisi. She might decide that if she couldn’t have him no one could and kill him herself. She was possibly delusional enough to think like that. And whose fault was it that she was so delusional? Those relatives who so mistreated her. She was a victim just as much as he was. If he ever got his hands on those relatives he’d tear them apart. No, he was doing it again. He was the victim, not her. But she was a victim as well. Would it be so bad to wed her? She was pretty and everything else could be taught to her. It was fun teaching her. She learned so quickly. He thought of all the things he could teach her. He wondered what it would be like to kiss her, to teach her the pleasures of the flesh. No, stop it, he told himself. You can’t think like that. She’s your captor, keeping you against your will. His thoughts kept going in circles and he couldn’t find his way out. 

\--------------

Nisin wandered the halls searching for someone he could trust to take the message to the king. He thought he should just dispose of the note and tell his sister it had been delivered. But he couldn’t lie to her. He had to deliver it. He spotted Bofur and knew he was close to the royal family. Nisin hurried over to the dwarf and thrust the note into his hand. “Take that to the king.” he said and ran off. Bofur stared after the strange dwarf for a moment before looking at the note in his hand. Realizing what he held he took off at top speed for the throne room.

Nisin hurried back to his home, taking care to make sure he wasn’t being followed. He didn’t see anyone but that did not mean he wasn’t being followed. Nori had found him and if Nori didn’t want to be seen, he wasn’t. Nisin headed toward a blocked off part of the mountain which confused Nori as he was certain that a rock fall blocked the way in. He watched as Nisin approached the pile of rocks and slipped to one side. Suddenly the dwarf disappeared and Nori’s jaw fell open in shock. Where had the dwarf gone? Nori impatiently waited for a decent amount of time to pass and then went to investigate. Nori went over the fallen rocks repeatedly and could not find a way through. He was about to conclude that it was magic when he spotted the opening. It was clever. You had to be standing in just the right place to spot it. Marking the spot in his mind, Nori left to inform his king.

\----------------------  
Nisin returned to find his sister distraught and Kili ignoring everything. He hugged and consoled his sister while staring appraisingly at the other dwarf. Kili’s current state combined with his outburst earlier gave Nisin a fairly good idea of what was going on in the other dwarf’s head. Nisin was sure that Kili had finally realized that he had no choice and that he was going to wed Tisi and he’d better just accept it. He was wrong which was good news for Kili. Nisin realized that he was getting hungry and sent his sister off to make the next meal. 

Kili didn’t move for the rest of the day, refusing to eat and only getting up when Nisin kicked him lightly and escorted him to the bathroom. He returned to his bedroll and curled up. He held his wrists out to be bound when Nisin approached but otherwise retreated into his own little world. Nisin let him be, figuring Kili would come out of it when he was ready, when he accepted the situation he was in.

\--------------------------

Bofur burst into the throne room, waving the note wildly in the air. He handed the note to Thorin and nearly fell over, breathing heavily. Thorin read the note and called for Fili and Dis to be brought to him immediately. Once Bofur regained control of his breathing, Thorin questioned him intently, disappointed when the dwarf could tell him nothing new. Fili ran into the room, shortly followed by Dis and Thorin gave them the note to read.

“Is there any hidden message in that, Fili?” Thorin asked.

“No, we never developed a secret code. I know that he wrote it of his own free will. I can tell that much by his handwriting.” Fili answered.

They sat around discussing the implications of the note and why it was allowed and delivered until Nori entered the room.

“I’ve found him, or rather I’ve found the entrance to where he must be.” Nori announced. 

He went on to describe the area, noting that it was easily defensible and that he doubted there was a way to sneak in. They discussed this new information, proposing and discarding plan after plan. Frustrated by their lack of progress, Thorin finally called an end to the meeting after several hours, bidding everyone to think about it and that they would meet again the next day.

\------------------

After a mostly sleepless night spent chasing his thoughts around in endless circles, Kili finally decided to go with his original plan. He would be cooperative with Nisin and continue Tisi’s education. He would simply have to keep a leash on his wayward thoughts, something he would discover was much easier said than done.

He acted as if his breakdown the day before had never happened and after breakfast started the day’s lesson. He focused on the responsibilities of royalty, outlining the duties of each member of the family, with a special emphasis on his mother.

“Though his sister and not his wife, my mother acts much like the wife of the king should. She advises him in negotiations and treaties, often doing research on the subjects for him. She also takes on most of the peacekeeping duties, resolving arguments between dwarves within our community. She is also responsible for making sure the mountain remains well stocked with supplies.” Kili lectured. “I would expect my future wife to assist her, perhaps taking some of those duties from her, as she is nearly overworked at times.”

“But wouldn’t that be the responsibility of your brother’s wife, as he is the direct heir?” asked Tisi, her eyes wide at the amount of work his mother did.

“It would, except my brother does not have a wife, nor is he even courting one.” answered Kili. “So the responsibility falls to my wife, if I wed before him. And even if Fili did have a wife, I would still expect my wife to help. Honestly, my mother does enough work for three or even more dwarves.”

“But I couldn’t do any of that.’ Tisi protested.

“If you want to be my wife, you will have to learn.” Kili stated flatly. “Did you think being a princess was all fun and games, servants waiting on you hand and foot?

“Well, aye, I guess so.” Tisi said.

Kili gave a sharp, humorless laugh. “If only it was that way. We have servants, that is true, but they just take care of the mundane things, cleaning the royal apartments, washing our clothes and the like. We spent most of our time ruling, which is a more complicated and difficult task than most dwarves realize.”

Tisi sat quietly, digesting the large amount of information he had just dumped on her. Being a princess was not all that she thought it would be and she was no longer sure she wanted to be one.

“Trying to scare her off in hopes we’ll release you, I see.” barked Nisin.

“No, I’m just being honest.” protested Kili.

“And I say you’re lying. Making up stories to make my sister not want you anymore.” scowled Nisin.

Tisi looked between them, unsure who to believe.

“I’m telling the truth. Think, Tisi. I know you’ve been watching me for a long time. What am I doing when you’re watching me?” asked Kili.

Tisi thought, sorting through her memories. “Usually you’re talking with your uncle and brother and sometimes other dwarves. And sometimes your mother is there too. I don’t get so close so that I an hear the words but it looks like important things are being discussed.” she said slowly. “Sometime you write a lot on paper.”

“Taking notes so I don’t forget important things.” Kili told her. “How often am I doing these things and for how long?”

“Nearly every day and for hours” she answered. “And when you’re not doing that, you’re often in the forges or mines. I can’t follow when you go to those places.”

“My uncle insists that we keep up the skills we learned before we took back the mountain so that is why I go to the forges. I have also been given the responsibility of overseeing the mining operations. So I visit the mines often to see what is going on and make decisions about where to mine next.” Kili told her.

Nisin looked skeptical but Tisi believed him, Kili could see it in her face. “If I was your wife, how would I help you with that?” she asked.

“I have to go over the records from the mines and make sure everything adds up and that they are producing as expected. My wife would help me with that.” Kili answered. At her confused look, he added. “It’s maths, which I’ve not yet begun to teach you.”

“There’s more to learn?” she asked.

“Much more.” Kili answered. “I’ve not even learned it all yet.”

“I…I need to think.” Tisi stammered and fled the room. Nisin just glared at Kili, who ignored him in favor of taking a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The runic written language of the dwarves. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cirth
> 
>  
> 
> I am also undecided as to how this will end. I have ideas for a rescue/escape or he stays and weds her. For the former there is also the possibility of a normal courtship and/or just friendship. You tell me which you want.


	3. Chapter 3

After lunch, Tisi approached Kili.

“You said you would teach me to be a proper wife for you. And you said that you’ve still not learned everything. So that means you cannot teach me everything in the time we have before we are wed. You must have tutors to learn what you still need to know, therefore I can have tutors to teach me after we are wed. We will still be wed and until then you will teach me what you can. Starting with this maths thing.” she declared.

Kili sighed. That plan had failed. He was so sure he had succeeded in convincing her to let him go. Well if maths was what she wanted, that was what she would get. If he was lucky maths all by itself would convince her to give it up. He really didn’t like the subject himself.

“As you wish.” he replied, while Nisin gave him a smug grin. She got the supplies and they settled in to work. To Kili’s horror she picked up the concepts quickly and easily and really seemed to enjoy it. She already had a working knowledge of the basics just from living life, even if she hadn’t known what it was called. She even understood fractions, possibly better than Kili himself did. He wrote out a sheet of problems he commonly encountered when working with the mining numbers and gave it to her to work on. To his amazement she finished it within minutes instead of the hours it normally took him to figure it out.

He praised her, quite honestly admitting that maths was not one of his best subjects and that she would need a tutor to go any further with it. She preened at his words, pleased that she would be able to easily help him with at least this subject once they were wed. It was nearly dinnertime so they stopped to eat and continued reading and writing lessons afterwards until bedtime.

\--------------------

The days passed, filled with lessons. Tiring of reading, writing and history, not to mention running out of stories he remembered, Kili added dancing and diplomacy. Privately he still struggled with his thoughts. It was getting harder to remember that he was the victim, there unwillingly, particularly during dancing lessons when he was so close to her, touching her and swinging her around in his arms. He so wanted to kiss her during those times, her flushed cheeks and laughing mouth nearly irresistible. He had to cut the first lesson shorter than he had intended as his body began to react to her nearness.

He switched to diplomacy, a topic sure to cool his ardor. She proved to be fairly adept at it, finding solutions to the problems he posed that he had never heard of before but thought likely to work once he thought about them.

Nights also became a problem. His dreams were filled with her, particularly after days that included dancing lessons. He dreamed of her in his arms, of kissing her, and of more. Her brother’s presence only feet away and the fact that his hands and feet were still tied at night prevented him from relieving his… tensions.

He came to realize that he would never be able to convince her to release him. Nisin was still too alert for him to escape and as time went on, his desire to do so lessened as well. She was learning quickly and he had to admit that, at least in certain areas, she was worthy of being his wife. He could not deny his attraction to her, although he did wonder how much of that was simply proximity. He came to like her personality, her easy laughter, again he had doubts about how much of that was due to her feeling safe and protected here and if these traits would continue once out in the world.

He was very conflicted in his thoughts of her and it was a relief when the prospect of rescue presented itself.

\---------------------

Nori explored all around the blocked off area, going so far as to search both above and below it, trying to find an alternate way in. Day after day he searched, aware that time was running out. Finally, the day before the deadline, he found what he was looking for. A tunnel leading to the unfinished bathroom of the hideout, probably where the plumbing for the bathtub was intended to go. He informed Thorin and Fili and a plan was formed.

Nori brought Fili to the tunnel entrance. “You have the dagger?” he asked.

“Aye.” replied Fili tensely.

“The tunnel ends beneath and behind the bathtub. The room is dark. They take a candle in with them but it does not light the corners.” Nori told him.

“And I wait for Kili. I know. I know the plan.” Kili said impatiently.

“Good luck.” Nori said and Fili crawled into the tunnel. Reaching the end he settled down to wait.

\----------------

Meanwhile, Kili continued the lessons. Nisin had relaxed his guard a little. So close to their goal and Kili being so cooperative made him sure the plan would work. Kili’s attraction, as much as he tried to hide it, helped, as well. Nisin was convinced that Kili now wanted to wed his sister. He allowed Kili to have his hands unbound during the day. Although his ankles were still tied, there was more slack between them. He still tied Kili’s wrists at night but dispensed with leashing Kili to himself.

The lesson ended for the day and Tisi went to make dinner. Nisin followed her as they were still discussing a topic for the day’s lesson. Kili excused himself to the bathroom. He grabbed a candle and entered the small room, closing the door behind him. He did his business and was turning to leave when he heard his name being called softly. He looked around, it sounded as if the voice was in the room with him but that was impossible. He heard it again and then again and traced the sound. He held the candle to light the corner and his eyes widened in shock at seeing Fili’s face in a hole in the floor.

“Fili, what are you doing there?” he whispered.

“Rescuing you, brother. Are you ok?” Fili replied just as quietly.

“Aye, they’ve treated me well.” Kili answered.

Fili held out a dagger which Kili took and hid inside his clothing. “Once everyone is asleep tonight, cut your bonds and come here. I’ll be waiting to help you escape.” Fili instructed.

“I will. I need to go.” Kili said.

“Be safe, brother.” Fili said.

Kili took a deep breath to settle himself and left the room, joining the others as if nothing had changed. The meal was eaten and the evening’s lessons completed with Kili never revealing his new hope. They went to bed and Kili began his vigil, waiting for Nisin to fall into a deep sleep. Several hours later he finally felt it was safe. The dagger was sharp and made quick work of his bonds. He carefully and slowly crawled from the bedroll, making his way to the bathroom. He didn’t bother with a candle, making his way by feel.

Entering the bathroom, he softly called. “Fili?”

“Here.” came the answer. Kili found the hole and with Fili’s help found his way in. The two crawled down the tunnel in silence. Emerging from the other end, Kili saw Nori waiting with a torch before Fili swept him into a hug.

“I’ve been so worried about you.” Fili cried. “Uncle’s been nearly out of his mind with anger that this was being done to you.

“It’s ok. I’m ok.” Kili reassured his brother.

“Come on. It might not be safe here.” Nori said, gesturing for them to leave. They did, going to Thorin’s chambers were everyone was waiting. When Kili entered the room his mother ran to him, wrapping him in a big hug. Thorin followed, hugging them both. The others greeted him, clapping him on the back or resting a hand briefly on his shoulder. Finally, with his mother still fussing over him, they settled down for Kili to tell his story.

Once he finished, Thorin growled. “Now that the attempt has failed I will have that Nisin taken to the dungeons for attacking a member of the royal family. He can wait there at the King’s pleasure and I assure you, I’ll be pleased to never let him go. I have already removed the law from the books so this is no longer legal. As for the lass, you say she never hurt you so I’ll leave her be.”

“I want to take her under my protection, especially with her brother gone, she’ll have no one. She‘s not able to support herself.” declared Kili.

Cries of protest came from all over the room. Thorin’s loud voice overrode them all. “Why would you want to do that? She was holding you against your will. She meant to wed you against your will.”

“I told you, she is simply uneducated and naïve but intelligent. She absorbed my lessons. She loved learning. She could be a very productive member of society if just given the education she was denied as a dwarfling. I intend to see that she gets that education.” Kili said firmly. 

He got up, shaking off his mother and began pacing. “It was shameful, what those relative did to her or rather didn’t do for her as they should have. If it was within my power I would see them heavily punished for her mistreatment.” 

He stopped and looked each of them in the eyes. “It is my duty, as a prince, to see that my subjects are taken care of. She is one of my subjects and I intend to do right by her.”

“Well said, my prince and quite correct.” Balin said. He poked Thorin. “It seems this experience has made Kili mature, just like you always hoped he would.” Thorin scowled at his advisor and then sighed. The dwarf was right, Kili was acting exactly as Thorin had always wanted and had pushed the lad to be.

“Very well, you may take her under your protection. What kind of protection will it be?” asked Thorin

“I’m not sure, Uncle. Balin, may I speak to you for a moment in private?” asked Kili. The two went to the other side of the room.

“I don’t know what the protection I want is called. She’s too old for me to take her as a daughter and only Mother could take her as my sister or Uncle as a cousin and I don’t want a family relationship for her anyway.” Kili said.

“You intend to court her?” Balin asked.

“No. Perhaps. I don’t know. I just don’t want to block any options in the future. I honestly think that with a proper education she can be forged into a good advisor or assistant. At the very least I want to offer her friendship but with more protection.” Kili explained.

“I think you’re looking for Dorok-Duym, lad. It’s a friendship blessing combination. It means that she is special to you but not family or betrothed yet more than a friend.” said Balin.

“That’s it, exactly. Thank you Balin.” Kili returned to the others and announced. “I will take her under the protection of Dorok-Duym.”

“Very well. I will have the guards wait for them to emerge from their hideout. Nisin will be taken to the dungeons and Tisi will be brought before the court so that you may announce your protection to all. She will be your responsibility from that moment forward.” Thorin said.

“Thank you Uncle. I understand.” Kili replied.

“Good, now let’s all get some sleep. Morning will come all too quickly” Thorin said.

\-----------------------

Kili followed his brother to their shared room. They readied themselves for bed.

“I missed you so much, little brother. I was very worried.” said Fili.

“I missed you too. I really could have used your advice. I think I could still use it.” replied Kili.

“What’s the problem?” Fili asked.

“It’s Tisi. My feelings for her are so confused. She was delusional, convinced that I love her and got her brother to hold me against my will. I should hate her but yet I don’t.”

“Do you love her?” Fili asked.

“No, definitely not. I feel pity for her, for the way she was raised. I admire her as well. She did so well at most of the lessons, better than me sometimes. She was so eager to learn, admittedly for the wrong reason, but still, she learned so fast.” Kili said.

“I don’t see the confusion.” said Fili.

“It was the dancing lessons. Holding her, touching her. I’m attracted to her. I dreamt of her, kissing her and more.” Kili confessed.

“You said she was pretty, once she was cleaned up.” Fili stated.

“Aye.” was the answer.

“I’m not surprised then. You’ve always reacted strongly to pretty lasses, and being so close and not able to get away from her, no wonder you developed an attraction.” Fili said.

“What do I do?” Kili asked.

“Wait and see. I know that’s not the answer you want but see if you’re still so strongly attracted when you aren’t around her so much. If it was just the situation the attraction should fade. If it’s more, then it will remain the same or grow stronger.” Fili told him.

“That makes sense. Thank you. I’ll wait and see what happens.” Kili said.

\----------------

In the morning, finding that Kili has escaped, Nisin knew that he and his sister must flee the mountain. He woke her and told her the news. She was quite distraught. He gathered supplies, hoping to escape before the guards arrive. Nisin slipped out the opening and realized that it is too late, the guards were waiting. He called for his sister to run and tried to fight his way though but was quickly restrained. Tisi, still confused and unresisting, was also captured immediately.

One of the guards holding Nisin growled. “It’s the dungeons for you, to await the King’s pleasure.” They wrestled him away. Hearing the words Tisi burst into tears. Her only family, her only means of support has been taken away and she is afraid that she will be taken to the dungeons as well. Her guard drags her away, in a different direction than her brother was taken.

“Where are you taking me?’ she asked through her tears.

“To see the king.” was the reply. She cried harder, expecting a harsher punishment than her brother’s if she must go before the king. She didn’t understand why Kili had escaped. He loved her, she knew he did. It showed in the way he acted around her, how he had been teaching her to be a proper wife for him. They must have forced him to escape, were going to force him to publicly denounce her before she was sentenced to death. She pulled herself together. She would meet her fate with dignity, not as a crying mess. Kili had taught her that this was the proper way for a princess to act. And more than anything she wanted to be Kili’s princess, one he could be proud of.

The guard brought her to the center of the throne room, thrust her forward, and stood a few steps behind. Tisi stood tall, trying to be brave for Kili. She watched as he approached, alone. He smiled at her. Why was he smiling? Shouldn’t he be upset at what he was being forced to do? He was happy. He shouldn’t be happy. 

Then her world collapsed in on her as she realized she had been deluding herself. Kili didn’t love her. He never loved her. He’d been humoring her with the lessons, waiting for his chance to escape. And he didn’t want to wed her, didn’t want her as his princess. She became angry. At her brother, for encouraging her and helping her with her mad scheme, for not making her see reason. At Kili, for lying to her, leading her on. And at herself, for being such a naïve, childish fool. She could do nothing to her brother but rotting in the dungeons for the rest of his life was a good punishment for him. She hoped it was a long life. And Kili, how he must have laughed to himself at her foolishness. Laughed at her. Look at him still laughing at her. Her rage grew, a burning roar filled her ears. Thoughts of vengeance filled her. Kili’s lips moved but she could not hear his words. She expected he was announcing her death sentence and he looked so happy about it. 

Her vision went red and she snapped. Reaching into her clothes she pulled out a dagger and stabbed it at Kili’s body. She then turned it upon herself, trying to drive it into her heart. Kili’s hand grabbed hers, wrestled the dagger away and threw it to the side. His arms wrapped around her as he fell to the floor, taking her with him, shielding her body with his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blessing - Duym/Dayam/Duyam  
> offering of peace/friendship or goodwill - Dorok


End file.
